Burning Desires
by MidnightRippah
Summary: Who said that there were only six Original Vampires. In actual fact there were seven. One being the wife of Niklaus Mikaelson - Caroline Forbes Mikaelson. This story follows their journey though the Roaring Twenties. After centuries together will their relationship be but under strain or can they over come all the obstacles they face. Ratings may change. AU/Dark/Violent
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_This is my first ever fan fiction. I've had this idea for a while now but I just never wrote it down until now but also because I just can't get enough of Klaus and Caroline. I just wish that they get together at some stage during the lifespan of both the shows. Anyway, the summary for this story is basically that instead of their being six Original Vampires there were seven. Caroline being one of them - the wife of Niklaus. This story is completely AU and it might be a little OOC at times, so I do apologise - after all it is my first fanfic. I've decided that I shall base the story in the 20s, simply because I love that time period but it's a better time period to base the story for what I have outlined in this fan fiction. Also it will be from Caroline's point of view - though I may do others POV. So I hope you all enjoy this - please review. I want to hear all you comments; the good and the bad so please do so and tell me if you actually want me to carry on with this story. I'm going to rate this story M just in case because I don't know how far the scenes will go just yet and I just want to be careful. Anyway, this is the prologue and it's basically just Caroline remembering her past - just encase your all wondering why it's not just sent in the 20s yet. I just felt that it might be a bit better to explain some things at first. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. _

* * *

I never imagined this life - the life of a vampire. I never would have thought that I would have seen century's and decades fly by, while I never aged. Esther created us to be these creatures after the wolves killed our beloved Henrik. Even though we lost someone special who belonged in our hearts; I always believed that this was a blessing we were given as I got to spend forever with my beloved - Niklaus.

My family had been rather good friends with the Mikaelson family; my father greatly admired Mikael even though it constantly abused his children. I had always been good friends with the Mikaelson children - especially Rebekah and Kol, whom were around the same age as myself and Niklaus whom was a bit older than ourselves. I admired him greatly, he was different; he spoke of beauty and art though he constantly tried to please his father. I never understood why Mikael treated Niklaus the way he did. Whenever the beatings occurred, he would always disappear into the woods; though I always followed him to keep him company and to wash his wounds. I actually couldn't bear to see my friend in pain - needless to say it was a horrific sight.

I was seventeen when Tatia arrived in our village. I had to admit that she was extremely beautiful but, that she had a child out-of-wedlock was frowned upon. Though that didn't stop he from getting the male attention - it was extremely unpleasing at times. I never knew of my feelings for Niklaus before, until he began to court Tatia, even though Elijah was also doing the same. It was hard to see the person I loved and my friend fighting between one another just for some woman, whom frankly just wasn't worth it. After a painful of months harbouring my feelings inside - I let them go one night down the caves. I remember sitting there watching him silently awaiting at least a comment. Though I had never of expected the reaction that I had received. I had built myself up for rejection; after all Niklaus was one of my best friends but what I received was different. A kiss.

After that night in the caves, both Niklaus and I began to spend more time that we usually would. Going for walks in the fields or relaxing by the lake when we both neither had or completed our chores. Niklaus shortly called things off with Tatia, much to her disappointment - after all she did wish to have both of the Mikaelson's chasing after her.

After weeks of secretly hiding that we were actually together, Niklaus asked my father's permission to officially court me. My father was a hard man himself and I had actually thought he would not approve but I was ecstatic when he granted his permission to Niklaus. Though I could tell from the expression that Mikael gave us when we announced that we were involved with one another that he was displeased about our relationship. Though that never stopped us.

I still remember the first time Nik told me he was in love with me. He was never any good at expressing his feelings to anyone but he always found away to do so around me and I always appreciated it. It was a few months into our relationship and we where down by the lake when he first told me those three magical words. It left me down founded. I basically just stared at him for a few minutes before I flung myself onto him.

It was not too long after that event that Nik proposed to me; with the permission of my father of course. I was only eighteen when but I knew that I wanted this more than anything. I loved him and wanted to spend my entire life with him. He completed me. Rebekah, Esther along with my mother Elizabeth organised our wedding day while the men of my new family - apart from my father and Mikael helped Nik to build a home for us. We were married in our favourite spot beside the waterfalls. It was beautiful, I couldn't imagine a more perfect day. I finally belonged to him, and he to me.

We had not been married that long when that awful day occurred. The day my little bother Henrik died. I remember the look on Nik's face when he carried him back to the village. It was heart-breaking and my heart broke especially for Nik whom had saw what had happened. I tried to best to comfort him, however he was inconsolable and there was nothing that I could do for him. It was a few nights later when our family was turned. I remember it all too well; like it was just yesterday. Both Nik and myself were visiting our family and we both were in a room with Rebekah while the others departed to bed. Mikael came bursting though the door and drove his sword though Rebekah before turning it upon myself then Nik. I remember thinking how could a man kill his own family - then it went dark. An hour of so later all three of us let out a gasp and slowly set up before Mikael came back in and forced us to drink. That night changed us. We were no longer mortals - instead we were Vampires.

Later, we began to realize that our new gifts had weakness. The flowers that grew at the base of the old White Oak Tree, Vervain burned us and prevented the use of our compulsion. The sun burned our skin, making it impossible for us to walk in the daylight - thankfully Esther made us rings to help with that problem. Also, we were now prevented to enter the homes of our neighbours without an invitation. We soon realized that the wood craved from the White Oak would be fate to us - so we burned it down to ensure our survival in this world. The thirst was the hardest to control. It was unbearable. My first kill came when one of the young girls fell in front of me and cut open her leg. The smell of blood drove me to attack. I swore from that day on I would never kill again unless I severely needed to do so - and thankfully I kept that promise to myself.

When Nik made his first human kill, his werewolf gene was activated, thus revealing Esther's infidelity. The look of hurt and betrayal on his face when he discovered the truth hurt more than anything. Maybe Mikael knew all along and that's why he greatly punished Nik. Though I swore I would never leave his side. I would always be with him through whatever life threw at us. I remember Nik telling me about what he had actually done - killing his mother after she cursed him. I should have felt sickened but I wasn't. I believed that his reaction would have been the same as any others whom were cursed. I swore that day that I would keep the true events of Esther's death a secret from our family until Nik felt it was the right time and told them himself - but I also swore I would do everything in my power to help him find away to end his curse. Nik, Rebekah, Elijah and myself swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one, always and forever.

From that moment on I have stood by Nik's side. Witnessing the horrors he has created; the massacres he has created and the blood he has shed. Ever since the Doppelganger - Katerina escaped that fateful night he has changed. His not the man who I married but I love him none the rest. Though thick or skin. I took vows too many centuries ago and I stand by them every single day of my existence. I just hope that one day he will realize that being a hybrid will not change how I feel about him. He is the man I love. I just wished that there was someway I could make him whole - though thanks to Katerina that will not happen.

Many centuries have passed since then. I've watched as time have flown by. Countries being discovered and cities expanding. Empires rising and falling all while I remained un-aged standing tall beside my husband. Out of all the periods I've witnessed I have to admit that I especially like this one now - **_The Roaring Twenties. _**


	2. Chapter One - Punishment is Blood

_**Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I've just been incredibly busy with a lot of other things. Anyway, I know someone said that I shouldn't write this in POV but I prefer writing like that - I do hope you all still continue to read this story. Anyway, this chapter is considerably violent so I just want to give you guys a heads up before you dive into it. Thank you all so far for those who favourite this story and reviewed. It really means a lot to me and I do hope you enjoy the story.**_

* * *

** Chapter One - Punishment is Blood**

**Klaus POV**

Every Man carries a badge. Some symbol of his allegiance. His were the scares that his father gave him. With a woman who stood by his side and gained power along with him for centuries. He had sworn an oath of violence and vengeance against his father and anyone who dared to cross him.. And his master? His own insatiable will for power and control. He owned this town. His name is Niklaus Mikaelson. And his city is Chicago. It's the middle of the twenties and barely recognizable with Brothels, Vice, Gangsters, Parties and of course the Bloodshed. The city was pained red by the carnage - not just by Vampires that hunted the night. Niklaus is building an empire - expanding what he created in New Orléans. Building an army of those loyal to him to punish those disobey or are un-loyal to him.

* * *

Darkness surrounded the glorious city of Chicago. The parties where in full swing; the music from the clubs travelled for miles on end. The smell of blood and sex lingered in the air around the city. The city seemed to be a never ending party - a city that never slept. The twenties brought a different vibe to the city than any other period in time. Girls were reckless and sexy and men indulged themselves until they could no longer take any more. The moon was high above the city and outside the city limits, on the edge on the forest park the howls of a pack of wolves lingered in the air surrounding him. Niklaus and his compelled vampires were situated on the edge of the forest along with a few his father's subjects kneeling before him

"The children of the night" I said with a lingered sigh; a smirk prompt on my lips. One of my father's men laying on the ground before my with chains around each of his limbs which jointly were attached to two Mercedes-Benz Kit Kat at either end. _"Now when I said that I was going to tear each and every one of you limb from limb I had expected to get my hand's rather dirty. However I feel that this way is more sufficient and painful plus I do want to stretch out my torture." _I spoke with a slight laugh . I wanted to prolong the torture. _"When Mikael find's out about this, he's going to come for you" _the chained man exclaimed. I laughed slightly, kneeling down to the man. My once pale blue eyes darkened , _"Well it's a good thing then isn't it. Mikael can come after me all he wants cause either way he's going to end up dead just like you"_ I said, a laugh escaping soon after he spoke those words while he rose back to his standing position.

I whistled, signalling to his men in the cars to start the engines. The cars slowly began to move forward, stretching the vampires limbs before they began to tear; blood oozing from the wounds.. The cries of the vampire surround the area. I nodded his head slightly, the cars moving further away. The smirk on my face as the limbs from the vampire began to tear before the vampires body split into two before his eyes. A pool of blood soaked the ground in which the limbs lay. I kneeled down once again. _"Now that wasn't so bad. I could do it again cause it was fun to watch but I have more pressing matters to be concerned with rather than a bunch of baby vampire." _I said before punching his hand though the vampires heart and forcing it out before dropping it to the ground. My lips touching my hand as I tasted the blood before one of my men handed me a cloth to whip the blood from his hands.

As I was whipping my hands cleaned; I swayed over to the other man which kneeled before him. _"Now I don't appreciate you keeping me away from my darling wife any longer so this is going to be very simple. All you have to do is fallow these simple instructions"_ I said_. _My eyes caught the mans and I felt my pupils dilated; _"I want you to pick up the pieces of your friend, carry them back to Mikael. Once doing so I want you to stab yourself with a wooden stake a couple of thousand times before driving it though you heart" _I compelled. I dropped the blood stained cloth before truing my back upon the vampire and making my way over to the car, where I was greeted by the open door. "Take me home Mickey." I said as I entered the car. It wasn't long before the car started and took off down the winding roads back to the city - to my home - to my beautiful wife Caroline.


	3. Chapter Two - The Night of Music

**_Note: I'm deeply sorry that this chapter once again took so long to get up. It's just a lot of things have happened privately. Also, I have started college so I'm basically so indulged in that and have been swamped with homework's but I haven't forgotten about this. I just want to say thank you to the people who have reviewed, favourite and followed this story. It really means a lot to me. I do all hope you enjoy it and I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Before I forget, I've made some covers for this story. You can check them out of deviant art/MidnightRippah_**

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Night of Music**

_"Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition" - __**Alexander Smith**_

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Night had already befallen. The city was already in full swing, the music from the clubs lingered all through out the city.. Even though prohibition was law, that never stopped the people from indulging in the good old taste of liquor. Thankfully good old Al made sure that there was plenty to go around so that the party could continue in this glorious city.

"Caroline, can we please just leave already. I am beyond annoyed just sitting here waiting for my insufferable brother to return. Can we please just head to the club already?"

Rebekah complained to me.

Truthfully, I had to agree with her. I was becoming relentless waiting for Nik to return. I knew I had nothing to worry about, but he should have returned hours ago.

"Rebekah, I wish to leave too. It's relentless just sitting around but I would rather wait till my husband returned before heading out"

I said towards her. _"Fine. We'll just sit and wait, __**but **__if he has not returned in the next five minutes, then I'm leaving"_ She said, throwing herself down onto the black Monty leather sofa next to me.

A heavy sigh escaped from between my pale pink lips. My blue eyes were fixed upon Rebekah. She was more impatient tonight than I had ever seen her to be in centuries. I came to the conclusion to just give into her demand. Simply because I would no longer deal with her relentless tapping of her foot on the hard wooden floor of our living room.

I stood up from my seat and turned to face my sister-in-law. _"There is no point in sitting here, if all you're going to do is sit here tapping that foot of yours. We're going to Gloria's now" _I said towards her. I watched as a smile lighted up her features as she jumped out of her seat and flashed towards the front door. _"Well, aren't you coming" _she shouted towards me before flashing out of the house.

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper that was lying on the coffee table and also grabbed the fountain pen and began to write;

**_'Nik,_**

**_I could no longer sit and wait for your return from whatever business you were dealing with, simply because I could no longer withstand Rebekah complaining about not going out. I deeply apologise for not waiting for you to return but you know your sister and her demands. If you still wish to join us, we shall be at Gloria's tonight._**

**_With love, Caroline.'_**

I left the note and the pen down onto the table before using my vampire abilities to flash out of the house and to follow Rebekah.

* * *

I arrived outside the club, only to find Rebekah waiting outside, her arms folded. _"What too you so long?" _she said in her usual annoyed tone. _"Sorry, I decided to leave a note for Nik just to tell him where we were" _I said towards her before pushing past her and making my way to the side door of the club.

The music could be heard from outside the club. I wrapped the door and within a few seconds of doing so, the small hatch opened. The man eyed me slightly, a tight lipped smile appearing on his face. It was no wonder, we were frequent visitors to the club. The man closed the hatch after a few minutes rather quickly before opening the door, just in time for Rebekah to join me at the door.

"Good-evening ladies. Hope you have a good night like always"

he said towards us. _"Oh we will. Have a good one yourself" _Rebekah said in a smooth hush tone. I smiled slightly towards the man before making my way into the club with Rebekah.

The Jazz music filled the room. The humans that surrounded me were dancing, laughing and drinking. The smell of liquor and sex lingered in the air around me. _"Ugh, it's bad enough that I just had to witness a couple all over one another doing the struggle buggy but now my favourite club is filled with this stench" _she complained to me, the level of sheer frustration upon her facial features.

I rolled my eyes; I loved Rebekah but she sure knows how to complain over simplistic things.

"We did not come here to complain about meaningless topics. So why don't we just up to the bar and get some drinks and at least try and make this night somewhat bearable for me"

I addressed her in a more than annoyed tone.

I never received a reply, instead she just moved herself through the crowed and headed straight to the bar.

I sighed in deep frustration. 'Clearly this night isn't going to eventful at all', I thought to myself before making my way to the bar also.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

The journey back to my home took longer than I had anticipated but I never truly cared for such a trivial matter. I had more important things to indulge my time into.

The car pulled into my families home; before coming to a stop outside the house. Even though I enjoy the thrill of the killing; the thrill of the blood rushing out of someone, I did also take pride in my family, however dysfunctional we were. Though that never meant that I tolerated betrayal from any of them - both my brothers already suffered a fate in which they deserved and I knew I wouldn't think twice before daggering the others.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the door opened. I nodded slightly to Mickey as I steeped out of the car and made my way up to the house.

The door was slightly opened; my whole demeanour changed. I flashed inside. There was no lingering smell of blood and not a sign of anyone - I had been expecting Caroline but clearly my expectations were void. If I had of known I would be coming home to an empty house then I would have made that vampire's torture worse than I had given.

I walked into the living room, ready to pour myself a glass of bourbon to quicken this night. That's when I caught sight of the note from the corner of my eye. I walked over to the coffee table and picked up the note.

I began to read it, a subtle smile creeping upon my lips. My wife was ever so considerate - always trying to please. Though I felt myself agreeing with her leaving. My darling sister could be a handful after all.

I placed the paper back down before flashing out of the house, heading directly towards the club.

* * *

It never took me long to reach Gloria's. I banged upon the entrance. The hatch never opened, instead the door just flew open. A smirk graced my features as I strode inside.

The meaningless humans that surrounded me now partied. That's what I loved about this period. After centuries of living I had never truly loved a decade like this before. The sound of chatter filled the club. I listened carefully, trying to depict the harmonises voices of my family.

"Now what can I get you to beautiful looking dolls tonight"

I heard George, the regular barman spoke. _"What have I told you about calling us 'dolls' George. I seriously don't appreciate it and I think two classes of champagne on the house are in order" _I heard Caroline say in her authoritarian manner. I smiled to myself; even with her more than delicate nature she still could be very demanding.

I strode over to the bar.

* * *

I was now standing behind my wife. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. _"Now why didn't you wait for me. I've never known you to give into Rebekah's demands before" _I murmured into her ear.

I smirked as she relaxed into me. _"Well there's always a first for everything Niklaus. However, your sister was insistently agitated tonight so I indulged her" _she replied.

I turned her round; my blue eyes gazing down at hers. The smile upon her face. I brought my hand to her face, cupping her face; lowering my head down to hers. I pressed my lips to her cheek. My lips lingered there for a few moments before I stepped back; reaching for my class of bourbon that George had left me beside Caroline's champagne.

"Now why don't we take these up to our regular booth and enjoy our night"

I spoke to her, motioning to her to lift the glass.

Her blue eyes looked at me in disbelief - clearly she wasn't expecting me to simply just give her a polite kiss on the cheek. It was clear she wanted more, but the night was still young.

I extended my arm out. I watched as she rolled her eyes, before grabbing her class and taking my arm before we made our way though the crowd towards the private seating area.


End file.
